An Adventure To Remember
by Juli-Jules
Summary: Leila stood outside the brightly painted door, and practiced what she was going to say to the host when he opened the door. She took a deep breath in, pulled her braid over her shoulder, squared herself, and knocked 3 times.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first try at a Hobbit fan fic, so here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides my OC's, all rights go to the respctive owners.**

Left foot. Right foot. Now the left again. Liela had been walking for the better part of the day, along the long and dusty road. Her feet felt as though some one was pounding them with rocks. She tried not to focus on the aching sensation, that was starting to crawl up her calves.

 _'I have to get farther, or else I will never make it on time.'_

She tried to keep upbeat, as the setting sun sank lower in the sky, casting brilliant oranges, and reds, and hints of pruples, and pinks, into the sky. Unfortunately, optimism had left her long ago. She was starting to get crabby, and her stomache was betraying a sound not unlike that of a dying warg. But she knew she must keep going, she knew that if she stopped niw she would never make it on time. Not that she was ever particularly punctual, she found that fashionably late suited her much better than the early bird gets the worm; No, the early bird gets the awkward bustling of last minute touch ups, and interactions with an unfamiliad host and other guests. But this time it was different, this was an important meeting, and Gandalf the Grey had specifically asked her to be there. She had only been to the Shire a handful of times, and even when she had been there it had been brief, and not really in where all of their houses, er, holes were.

Liela wondered what it would be like to live in a hole. She wondered what hobbits lived like, all the ones she had seen had been pretty plump and well fed from what she could see. She wondered if they lived like rabbits, and if their holes were messy, and had dirt walls and roots coming out from the ceiling, and the walls. She wondered why if there was a civilization there why they called their homes, holes and not houses. The word 'hole' sounded kind of eery, and creepy, like a rat was saying, "Come in, come in. Welcome to my hole."

Liela was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the uncoming root of a tree, and just as she was thinking about if rats lived in hobbit holes, she found her self face down in the dirt. She just layed there for a minute and thought, _' Wow, this is just my luck. Of course this happened to me, why wouldn't it.'_ She got up slowly and brushed the dirt off of her deep purple tunic, and brown traveling pants, she straightened her cloak to cover the twin shortswords that were sheathed across her back, and started to dust off her boots, when she realized that they were going to be dirty no matter what and left them be. She shouldered her pack once more, and looked around to make sure no one had witnessed what had just taken place. Thankfully the road was barren, and no one had witnessed her embarrassment.

The sun was almost completely down at this point, and Liela needed to set up camp, she spotted a small clearing in a group of trees, and decided that was the ideal place to settle for the night.

She built a small fire, and collected twigs, and branches to keep it going. She pulled the last of her provisions from her pack, to settle the beast that was her stomache. She carefully unwrapped each item; she had the last of a loaf of bread, the last bits of a wheel of cheese, a slice of salted pork, a cantene of water, that she had filled earlier that day, and a kerchief filled with berries she had picked earlier that day. She tucked in anx had quickly finished the meat, cheese, and bread, washing it all down with a few swigs of water. Next it was time for the berries, she tried to eat a little more slowly, and savor the taste if each one, but before she knew it she was reaching for, and tossing the last one in her mouth. Her mind was on consume mode, her hunger wasn't completely satisfied, but it would have to make do until she reached Bree the next day. She took another swig of her water, and put it back in her pack, she carefully folded her kerchief, cheesecloth, and the materials that the meat, and bread had been in. She carefully placed each item in her pack, and pulled out a small journal,quill, and bottle of ink. she started writing:

 _' Day 3796. That is how many days I have been missing you. I know that you'll never read this, you can't but I miss you. I'm currently traveling to the Shire, you remember the place that we tracked that creep who was taking children and selling them as slaves, its the same place. It's a bit of a happier occasion this time around though. Do you remember about 3 months ago when I wrote and told you that our old friend Gandalf the Grey had paid me a visit, and asked me if I would be willing to pay up on a favor? Well, this is me paying. I'm going to help someone reclaim their home. Guess who that someone is Cel. Thorin Oakenshield. The king under the hill, or was it mound? Oh well you were much better at remembering titles than I was anyhow. Maybe when this adventure comes to an end, I will finally be able to see you, ma, and da again, and we can be reunited. Well I should probably get what little sleep I can, because i'm due for the meeting tomorrow and am still 2 miles from Bree. I know I didn't say this alot whne you were here, but I Love You, and I miss you._

 _Your Sister,_

 _Liela'_

Liela put the journal, quill, and ink back in her pack and pulled out a silver comb, it had little emeralds placed in intricate, swirling designs, it had been a gift to Celeste from their father, Liela had one just like it except it had saphires, instead of emeralds. She gave the comb a small kiss, and whispered, " I'm so sorry, Cel."

She put the comb in her pack, and removed her cloak. She unhooked the leather harness, that held the sheaths for her twin short-swords, Retribution- Avenger of Crime, and Silencer, Champion of the Shadows. She layed her head on her pack, and put her cloak over her. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and made sure her boots, where she stored her daggers, were in reach of her hands. Liela always had to be prepared for danger, when you're a 5' 1", 100 pound, female, in a world where there are agressors at every turn, you learn to be armed at all times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime just before dawn fire had turned to embers, and Liela had fallen into a light sleep, she heard a boot grind against the ground at the beginning of the clearing, whispering followed, she made sure she keep her eyes shut, and breathing consistant to give of the allusion that she was still sleeping. She counted 3, maybe 4 voices, she could take on 4 thugs, no biggy.

"Oh this is going to be like taking money from a blind beggar." she heard one thug chortle.

"Yeh, this is going to be the easiest one yet, I mean look at the size of 'er I could probably smash 'er wit my thumb."

"On my signal, we surround her, and tie her up, rob her, and then, well maybe we'll take her along for a bit o' fun." all the men quietly laughed at this.

Liela could hear them nearing her, she grasped her dagger tightly, _'5 more steps,'_ she thought. _'4...3...2...Now!'_ She quickly drew her dagger and jumped up, getting one guy in the arm, making the rest of the men take a few steps back. The man cried out in pain, and clutched his arm, his shirt started to crimson. There were more than she had originally anticipated, there were about 10 or 11, that she could see, who knew how many they had hiding in the bushes.

" You nasty wench." The man who she had nicked. spat at her. He had shaggy unkept dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, his teeth were crooked and yellow, and he smelled like old ale, and tobacco.

His men started to inch towards her again, and she made a big swipe with her arm, whike she tried to devise how she was going to beat all of them, when she heard a voice from the back of the group.

"Now who treats a woman like that?" They all turned to see who had spoken. At the back of the group stood two very short men, dwarves in fact, one had deep brown hair, with brown eyes thatc held a mischeivious glint, and stubble facial hair, a smile played his lips. The other was almost the conplete opposite, he had blonde hair, blue eyes that held the same glint but it wasn't as prominent, he had a full beard, and a mustache that had two small braids dangling at either side, his face was more stern, but still held some boyish charm.

"You know brother," the dark haired one said to the blonde, " it has been a while since we gave someone a good thrashing, and it seems this young lady could use our help."

"I need help from no one." Liela said through gritted teeth, but he chose to ignore her comment.

"What do you say?" he continued to his brother.

The leader of the group stepped forward and chuckled, " Y'know lads, I think their big words and bold personalities are trying to over compensate fer something, eh."

The group of men erupted into laughter. The two dwarves stood there smiling for a moment before they suddenly pounced on the men. It was all they could do to take on two each which left 6 for Liela. They started slowly circling her abd inching closer, she gripped her dagger, then noticed these men weren't armed, and dropped it. She balled her fists, and pounced, she hit one man square in the jaw and sent him flying a few feet. One of the men grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, while another came at her from the front, she jumped up and kicked that man in the face, and flipped over the man that was behind her, wriggling her arm free. She landed behind him and karate chopped the pressure point in his neck causing him to pass out. The remaining came for her at once fists flying, she ducked and dodged and manged to throw a few punches herself, before two of the men knocked each other out with their punches. Liela went to kick the last remaining man in the stomache, but he caught her foot, using all her might, and weight, she brought her other foot up and nailed him right in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth, and he fell unconcious, and because he had still been holding her other foot, she went down with him. She scrambled to her feet to see the two dwarfs finshing off their second guys, that fell to the ground with a thump, the man that Liela had nicked was trying to sneak off into the woods, she ran, and speung herself off of a rock, and caught him by wrapping her legs around his neck, and pulling his arm, until she felt him go limp from unconsciousness. She got up and dragged him to the middle of the clearing, abd dropped his arm.

Then she turned to face the two miscreant dwarfs. They were standing before her slack jawed eying the 7 men she had just taken out. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she saw shame cross their faces.

"Who are you?" the dark haired dwarf asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question, dwarf." Liela snapped.

He got a big grin on his face, turned to his brother then back to Liela.

" Fili," the blond dwarf said, in a low husky voice, that surlrised Liela.

"and Kili," the dark haired one said beaming,

then they bowed in unison and said, " at your service."

Liela rolled her eyes, " Well Misters Fili, and Kili, might I also ask what the name of mahal, were you thinking barging in here, and butting in like that."

They seemed taken aback for a moment, then Fili angrily said, " You could at least say thank you, we saved your life."

"As you can see I could have handled everything by myself." Liela said gesturing to the 7 men lying at her feet unconscious.

" Don't worry," snapped Fili, " we'll leave this rope and then be on our way. Come on, Kili." He dropped a loop of rope at her feet, and stalked out of the clearing, with his brother at his heels.

Liela took the rope and bound all of the mens hands together, in suxh a way that she could lead them in a line. She sat them all in a circle, so their backs were supporting each other.

The sun was beginning to peek over the hills and through the trees, sending soft hues of green and yellow into the clearing. Liela picked up the dagger that she dropped, dusted it off and tucked it into her boot. Some of the men began to regain their conciousness, so she pulled out her sharpening stone, and wet it with a little water from her cantene, and began to sharpen Retribution, Knowing exactly how it was going to look when all of the men came to.

 **Well that concludes chapter 1, I hope you all really enjoyed it, let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**

 **I am not a professional writer, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors there might be in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own and characters besides my OC's, all characters go to their respective owners.**

Liela didn't make it to Bree until almost noon that day. She had scared the excrement out of the men, literally, when they came to, and she was sharpening her sword, she admired it, sheathed it, and attatched her harness to her. Then she threw on her cloak, and shouldered her pack. She went and picked up her end of the rope, "Stand." she demanded. The men rose with a bit of difficulty, leaning on eachother to balance themselves.

"Walk."

They trudged very slowly out of the clearing, and began the journey to Bree.

The first half hour was the best, they made good time, but then they started complaining and stumbling, and slowing down. Hence when they made it to Bree, Liela headed straight for the Law Office. She dragged the men inside, and explained the situation to the men inside, who stared at her slack jawed.

After she handed them over she turned to leave and was stopped by the clerk who was offering her a bag of money.

"What is this for?" she asked in disbelief. Why was this scrawny old man offering her money.

"You caught them, the reward is yours." he informed her in a shaky voice.

"Reward?"

"You don't mean to tell me that you don't know who these men are."

Leila shook her head.

" They're the Night Bandits, they rob travelers in the dead of night, pilloage camps, defile women. We've tried to catch them but they always narrowly escape our grasp."

Liela was surprised to say the least, if they had been having these problems for so long why hadn't they hired a ranger, or a bounty hunter. The man offered her the reward once more, and just as she was about to decline, the warg in her stomache let out a dying screech. She crimsoned and reluctantly took the money.

She walked out into the noon sunshine and yawned. She felt like she had just held up the sky for a day. Her back ached, her feet were sore from walking so far, and she could eat a mule. What precious little sleep she had gotten had been inturrupted by the bandits, and those troublesome dwarfs. Leila walked the street a little ways before coming upon and in called, _'The Prancing Pony'_. She pushed open the door, the place was somewhat deserted. She rang the bell for the innkeep, although she could bare see over the counter. A moment later a tall gangly man came over to the desk, and peered down at her with dark glittering eyes, " Can I help you?" he asked in a voice that send chills up her spine. He reminded her of a spider, waiting for an unsuspecting fly to fall into its folds. Leila stilled herself and gathered her courage, " I would like a room." she said in her sternest, most demanding voice, to let this man know that she meant business, and business ONLY.

The man reached behind him and plucked a key off its hook," Just back there, anything else?" he asked a smile curling on his face, showing off a mouth full of yellow, decaying teeth.

"Food."

"I'll bring it in, that will be 10 gold peices."

Leila practically threw the money at him, grabbed the key, and walked as fast as she could without it seeming like she was frightened. She unlocked the door and hurried inside. The room was small, and had a single cot, it had a small nightstand and a chair in the corner, it had 3 small windows lining one wall, with tattered drapes. Leila got the chair from the corner and placed it directly under the door knob, for extra security. She sat on the bed for a moment, to rest her bones, then she heard the rattle of the doorknob. She grabbed a dagger from her boot, and carefully took the chair away, she oped the door a crack, and saw the innkeeper standing just outside with a tray of food. She hurriedly opened the door murmered a thanks, snatched the tray from the man, and shut the door before he hahad a chance to react. She repositioned the chair, and sat on the bed once more. She looked down at the tray, there was a bowl of what seemed to be stew, a small loaf of bread, and a jug of ale. Hunger overtook her, and she consumed everything on the tray, in a matter of minutes. Setting the tray aside she layed her head on what was supposed to be the pillow, and in minutes she was soubd asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't often dreams visited Leila, but this was one of the rare occasions they did. She dreamed of many things her life before, living with her parents, being young and careless, and playing with her sister Celelste. Although they were twins, you would have never guessed. Celeste, although she was younger by 3 minutes, was almost a full head taller than Leila, she had long blond hair like their father, and emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale, and she had a round, but pointy face, with petite features. Her eyes were round, and she had a button nose, her cheeks were always rosy pink, and her full lips matched. Leila on the other hand, had always resembled their mother more, she was short in stature, only reaching 5' 1" at best, she had deep auburn hair like her mother, and blue eyes. Her skin had a lovely olive complexion, her face was more square than Celestes'. Her eyes were also large and round, and she had a button nose, except instead of resembling a delicate peanut it had always reminded her of a giant potato. To find blush in her cheeks was rather hard, and while her lips were not thin, they weren't very full either.

Many people who did not know the girls very well, woukd have had a hard time believing they were sisters, and twins no less, but those who knew them on a more personal aquaintence, knew their hearts and their sould were about as alike as alike could be. They were both naturally quiet, but not from shyness, from thought, they were always pondering, scheming, cunning. They knew the world was not fair, but they rried their hardest to make it so. They could be gentle when they wanted to, but to others that was usually seen as weakness, so they toughened. The only difference in their personality was that Celeste prefered to destroy people with her words and mind, while Leila preferred to finish them off with her fists.

Leila dreamed they were running through the forest, they couldnt have been more than eight. They were dodging trees pretending to hunt an elk. When they came across a rabbit caught in a trap. They stopped and looked at it.

"Oh, Lei," Celeste said, " look at the poor thing, we have to help it."

" I don't think it will survive Cel, even if we do help it." Leila said, ever the pessimist.

" I still think we should do something," she said, untangling it from the trap, " I hope if i'm ever in a situation like this you'll help me. You'll save me. Or will you"

Just then her middle darkened with blood, and she looked at Leila with dead eyes, Leila tried screaming, but her voice didn't work. She tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't have a source. She was startled awake by a rattling at her door. She sat bolt upright at the sound, her rom was filled with brilliant colors of yellows, and oranges.

It was sunset. Leila grabbed her pack, made sure her cloak was straight, flung the chair from the door, and opened it to relveal a very startled innkeeper who she pushed past, and ran out of the inn.

 _' How could I have slept so late.'_ she panicked, _' I have to make it to the Sgire before the sun is completely down. But that is impossible.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well into the night by the time Leila reached the Shire. Little lamp posts lit up the hillside, shining on a plethara of different brightly colored doors. _'I shall mark the door of the hole in which we will meet.'_ Leila started wandering around the hill side, there was a yellow door that had a knife mark in it, but she doubted that was the mark Gandalf would have left. She passed a red one that had a white line painted on it, and the paint looked fairly new, but something told her that was also not the mark she was looking for, she wandered for another 10 minutes before she found what she was looking for. A bright green door, with a little moon rune etched into it. Now that was more Gandalf's style. She unlatched the gate from the inside, and walked up the neatly laid rock path. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, and practiced what she was going to say when the host opened the door. She straightened herself, pulled her braid over her shoulder, and knocked 3 times.

 **That's a wrap up for chapter 2, let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters besides my OC's, all characters go to their respctive owners.**

 **I will be answering Guest reviews at the end of the chapter.**

Leila knocked 3 times, and waited. No one came to the door. She knocked again, a bit louder this time, and waited. Again, no answer. A little irritated now, she balled her fist and pounded on the door 3 times. No answer. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob, but then stopped herself. She couldn't just walk into someones home uninvited, it was very rude, impolite. But they weren't answering, she worked up all her courage, and turned the door knob. Slowly she creaked open the door, she could hear shouting and laughter coming from what must have been the dining area. She quietly closed the door behind her, took off her cloak and harness and hung them on one of the last empty rungs, of the coat rack. She clasped her hands together and began to wring them. whilst she looked for the owner she looked around. This was not at all what she expected, it was like an actual house, but everything was more round. Everythibg was very nicely furnished, and decorated, the owner had good taste. She timidly made her way down the hall, where she nearly collided with a distressed looking hobbit.

"Very sorry excuse me." he said absent minded. Then he paused, and looked at her. "Who are you?" he sounded almost frustrated, but more strained and stressed than anything.

"Forgive me Master Hobbit, my name is Leila, I knocked, but I do not think you heard. So I just came in, and hung up my weapons and cloak, forgive me I know I did wrong."

The hobbit softened, " I'm Bilbo Baggins, welcome to my home, i'm sorry I didn't hear you knocking, I was a bit preoccupied." he gestured to the place where the racket was coming from. " You must be starving, I think I have just enough vegetables left over to make a nice stew, would you like some?"

"I would thank you." Leila's stomach was threatening to expose its hunger anyway.

Bilbo lead her into the kitchen, and set to work, it took him only a few minutes to whip up an nice, hearty vegetable stew for her, he gave her a small bowl, and a spoon, and she dug in. When she was finished, she thanked him and apologized profusely for being so rude as not to thank him before. She could hear the dwarfs beginning to disperse.

"Excuse me for a moment." Bilbo said to her, as she tucked into another bowl of soup. She could hear Bilbo telling the dwarfs to put things back where they went, and distraightly telling someone, most likely Gandalf, all the damage the dwarves had caused, something plumming and the bathroom.

Leila finished her second bowl, and put her dishes in the wash basin. She went and stood in the doorway, as a dwarf with an axe in his head entered the kitchen. She saw a small, timid looking dwarf ask Bilbo, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interupt, but what do I so with my plate?"

Before Bilbo could respond, a familiar looking dwarf grabbed the bowl and said, "Look here, Ori, give it to me." before grabbing the plate, and throwing it to a familiar dark haired dwarf. Bilbo started freaking out saying about how it was over a hundred years old, when Leila finally realized that the reason they looked so familiar, was because they were the dwarfs she had met earlier that morning.

" Could you please not do that you'll blunt them!" she heard Bilbo exclaim.

"Ooh, ye heard that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives."

And then they burst out into song,

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles, and burn their corks_

 _Chip the glasses, and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom matt_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling boil;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _When you're finished, if they're whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

Bilbo hurried into the kitchen, and they all shouted, _"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates."_ Leila rushed to the kitchen to see all the dishes stacked beautifully. Suddenly a thumping on the door silenced them.

"He's here." Gandalf said seriously.

X

The company made their way to the door, and Gandalf opened it. A dwarf with black hair, streaked with grey, turned, and smiled.

" Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find," the dwarf said, as he walked in and took off his cloak, " I lost my way... twice."

"Bilbo Baggins, this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

" H-h-how do you do?" Bilbo stuttered.

" Tell me Mr. Baggins, what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill at konkers, if you must know."

" It is as I thought, he looks more like a grocer than a burgler." Thorin smirked and turned away.

"And the 15th member of our company," Gandalf raised his voice so Thorin wouldn't walk away. Leila knew that this was her queue. She took a step forward, and startled a young looking dwarf in a purple sweater, whom she had been standing behind. All of the dwarfs looked stunned, none of them had noticed that she was even there.

"What is this is?" Thorin scoffed, " you promised me the Ranger, Reaper, a warrior, why do you insult me with this woman?" Leila felt her temper rise, who did this dwarf think he was.

" We already have a cook Gandalf, you can send her home."

Before anyone could move, Leila swiftly pulled her dagger from her left boot, and pinned Thorin against the wall, with the knife at his throat. His men started but he waved them down.

" Who do you think you are?" he said.

" Do you think I won't kill you? After you slandered me in such a way just now?" Leila was furious, he may be a king, but she was not a person who would be subjected, he had no right to treat her in such a manner.

"Now, now, my dear," Gandalf said calmly, " do you not think this may be going a little overboard?"

Leila turned her gaze to Gandalf and glared. Maybe she was being too dramatic, she had the tendancy to be impulsive when she was angry. She would not let this impunity be forgotten, he would one day know her wrath.

" Go ahead and introduce yourself." Gandalf chided, like a mother sending her child to make new friends.

Leila loosened her hold, and stepped back. She put her dagger to her side, and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, drily, " I'm the one they call Reaper."

 **Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but right here seemed like a good place to stop. I'm trying hard to compile chapters so I can post regularly, but school is almost over, and it's sort of the mad dash to the end. I will try to post more during the summer holidays, but I might be really busy.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Guest: Thank you for saying you found my story interesting, you don't know how happy that makes me. I wrote the first few chapters at like one in the morning, and I hoped they would make a cool story. Thank you for the positive feedback. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters, besides my OC's, all characters go to their respective** **owners.**

 **This is probably the last I'm going to be posting for a while, exams are coming up, and I have massive projects due for my school art show. I don't know how often I'll be able to publish even after, bc I have to find a job, and stockpile chapters. I hope you all return to read when i publish again, but until then i hope you guys do well, and all your wishes come true.**

Every one stared stunned at Leila for a moment. She stood still with her hand still extended.

" Leila this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this group." Gandalf said nervously. Leila stared into his eyes, she saw a flurry of emotions pass, he was angry, surprised, embarrassed, stunned. He didn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

"What is your name?" Thorin asked, he had to regain his wits.

" My Ranger name is Reaper, but I guess you already know that. The name my mother gave to me was Leila."

" If my memory serves me correctly" a dwarf with pure white hair, and a beard that went down to his belt, the slightly curled up, "there were two of you." Liela averted her gaze.

Next it was a mostly bald, and tattooed, dwarf, " Aye, even in the forges of the Blue Mountains we heard merchants talk of the team Rangers, Xavior, and Reaper. Defending the helpless, taking the biggest jobs, they were the best team the Rangers had, or so people said."

" Then after an accident," a dwarf with a funny hat finished it off, " they practically fell off the face of the earth."

Liela looked at her feet. " It's true," she answered, "I had a partner. But she died, and I stopped taking missions." With that she walked back to the kitchen leaving the men in the entry with looks of awe, on their faces.

Leila was sitting at the table when Bilbo walked in, he picked up a bowl and carefully ladled stew into it. " I think they're gathering for a meeting," he told her without looking up. She followed him to the dining area and leaned against the frame of the door way.

" Did they all come?" the white haired dwarf was asking.

"Aye," answered Thorin, " envoys from all seven kingdoms."

" And what do the dwarfs of the Iron Hills say," queried the bald headed dwarf, " Is Dain with us?"

Thorin rested his spoon in his stew, " They will not come." An disappointed sighs and groans followed his remark. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Silence overtook the dwarfs for the very first time that entire evening.

" You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," said Gandalf," Let us have a little more light. Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and waste lands, lies a single solitary peak.."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo finished.

"Aye," a dwarf with a thick main and beard of red hair, " Oin has read the portents and the protents say that it is time."

A grey haired dwarf chimed in, " Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast shall end."

Leila saw Bilbo stiffen in his pantry, he turned, " What beast?" he questioned nervously.

"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible," the dwarf with the funny hat answered, " the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." responded Bilbo.

Just then a young looking dwarf in a sweater blurted, " I'm not afraid, I'm up for it, I'll give 'em a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." This roused a few cheers from the other dwarfs, but the dwarf was pulled back to his seat by another dwarf with a intricate set of braids in his hair. Leila had to smile, he was so young, and had probably never seen battle, yet he was so willing to lay down his life if necessary, for his kin.

"The path would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Leila heard the white haired dwarf saying, " but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." This earned him a lot of shouts, and cries of disagreement, one dwarf even dared to queery, "Eh, who are you calling dim?"

The blonde dwarf, Fili, pounded his fist on the table, " We may be few in number," he said to them, his deep blue eyes, met with Leila's teal colored ones," But we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf."

Kili followed quickly, "And you forget we have a wizard in our midst, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Leila looked amused at Gandalf at he stuttered out what was supposed to be the truth.

" Well how many then." one dwarf asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked nimbly.

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf sat with a blank expression on his face, puffed his pipe. The dwarfs grew restless at this and began shouting at one another, " Come on give us a number," the dwarf yelled. Gandalf grew so uncomfortable that smoke began to come out of his nose. Leila laughed, she knew full well that Gandalf had never seen a real live dragon.

Thorin shouted something at them in Khuzdul, and they quieted. " if we have read these signs," he said, "do yo unot think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected; do we sit back while other claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor. Dubakai! Dubakai!" The words he yelled must have been endearing, for they lifted the faces of the dwarfs, caused them to shout with him.

"You forget," the white haired dwarf interrupted," the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin," Gandalf said twirling a key through his fingers, " is not entirely true."

Thorin gazed at the key in disbelief, " How came you by this?" he whispered, as if in a daze.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin, and every dwarf in the room gazed in awe.

"If there is a key," sais Fili breaking the silence," then there must be a door." Leila put her fingers between her brows, and shook her head. If this was the company she must endure for the forseeable future, she did not know how she was to survive.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage, that leads to the lower halls." Gandalf informed them.

"There's another way in." said Kili. Again Leila shook her head, and closed her eyes. Silently praying to whoever would listen to preserve her sanity throughout this journey.

"Dwarf doors are invisible, at first," Gandalf sighed," the answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." one dwarf said.

"Mmmh, and a good one too," Bilbo chimed in," an expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" queried a dwarf with a hearing trumpet sticking out of his ear.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked in wonderment.

" He said he's an expert." said the dwarf triumphantly.

"Me?" said Bilbo in disbelief," no,no,no,no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." the white haired dwarf, Balin, said," He's hardly burglar material." Biblo nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Aye," said the bald headed dwarf," the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

The dwarfs began to dicuss this amonst themselves, setting Gandalf at a great unease.

"Enough," he said rising, the temperature dropped, and the lights flickered," if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is." Leila was astonished, it was rare that Gandalf came so close to losing his temper. Although she suspected that he would lose it quite a lot as their journey progressed. " Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," he continued,"in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Bilbo made to object, and Gandalf turned to Thorin, "You asked me to find the fourteenth, and fifteenth, members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Ms. Leila. There is a lot more to them than appears to suggest, and they have a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including themselves." This last part puzzled Leila, she knew exactly what she could offer, why did every one assume she didn't know her own mind. "You must trust me on this." Gandalf finished.

"Very well." Thorin whispered, " Gloin give them the contract."

" It's just the usual," said Balin, " a summary of our pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Leila took the paper and began to unfold it.

"Funeral arrangements!" Bilbo exclaimed. As Leila and Bilbo examined the parchment, she heard Thorin say to Gandalf, "I cannot be responsible for his safety,"

"Understood." was Gandalf's reply.

"Nor shall I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

She turned her attention back to the contract and Bilbo.

"...but not exceeding 1/14, of the share," he was reading. They moved onto the injuries part, and funeral arrangements.

"Lacerations," Bilbo sounded out, "insi.. Insineration." he gulped.

" Oh aye," the weird hatted dwarf spoke up," he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo staggered for a moment, looking sickly green.

"You alright laddie," Balin asked.

" Yeah I will be." Bilbo said breathlessly.

"Think furnace with wings," once again the hatted dwarf spoke, and Leila glared at him, he was not helping the situation. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"You are not helping, master dwarf." said Leila sharply. She turned to see Bilbo straighten, "Nope," he said, and fainted dead away.

X

After they had gotten Bilbo to come to, they propped him in a chair with a cup of chamomile tea, courtesy of the intricately braided dwarf. Leila went back to the dining room, where the dwarfs had abandoned, and picked up the fallen contract. She sat at the table to read it. Suddenly, the dwarf Balin was at her side.

"Have you decided lassie?" he questioned.

"I was decided before I came, otherwise I would not be here." Balin nodded his head in understanding and offered her a quill already dipped with ink. Leila took it nimbly, and scribbled a sloppy, barely legible, _'Reaper'._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except my OC's, all characters go to their respective owners.**

X

Leila made her way to the living room, just in time to hear Bilbo state, "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End."

"You are also a Took." retorted Gandalf. Leila felt like an intruder on their conversation, and she turned to leave. She ran right into the blonde dwarf, Fili. They were nose to nose, she took a step back surprised. He had a small smile on his face.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you again, lass."

"Likewise." Leila said through gritted teeth, meddlesome, that's all dwarfs were, they got underfoot when you tried to get things done, and weren't always the sharpest tools in the shed. But on the other hand they were natural born fighters, and they were loyal to a fault. She looked at Fili, he was staring at her, his Durin blue eyes were twinkling.

"What happened with the bandits, we bravely, helped you fight off?" he asked. Leila snorted very loudly.

" You mean the group of men, I had firmly within my grasp, before you nitwits, butted in and ruined my fun?" Fili looked at her surprised, and she raised an eyebrow at him, " I turned them into the proper authorities when I got to Bree." Leila then pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, she was suddenly feeling rather hot, and flustered. There was something about that dwarf that made her feel uneasy, and uncomfortable, but at the same time safe and warm.

X

Fili watched the ranger stalk away from him, he had not been able to stop thinking about her, since they had met her earlier that day. There was something about her that made him want to shelter and protect her, but also runaway and hide. Maybe it was the way she looked at him with those frighteningly beautiful blue eyes, with a deep blue out lining the iris, then they got lighter at they reached the pupil, he had never seen anything like it. Maybe it was her auburn hair, that looked more red than brown under the candle light.

"Fili." Fili was drawn out of his thoughts, as he saw his brother coming towards him. "Isn't it strange that we met the ranger only earlier today. Do you think she knew that she was to be working with us or do you think she was caughcompletely unawares. As we know Gandalf is not always the clearest when it comes to explaining things." Kili chortled. A small frown played on Fili's lips, he'd had a feeling about Reaper when their paths had crossed earlier that day. "Kili," he said in hushed tones, " do you have an odd feeling about her?"

"Odd how, brother."

" Odd that we meet her this morning, only to find out this evening that she is part of our company. Why did she not tell us? Did she even know?"

Kili nodded his head in thought.

"And moreover," Fili continued, " why has Uncle let her stay on? We ourselves can barely trust a hobbit, and a wizard, what good will a human do?"

" Speaking of Uncle, he sent me to find you, he wants to speak to us."

"About?"

"How should I know?"

The two dwarrow went to the dining knook, where their uncle was sitting pondering the map and key bestowed upon him.

"Uncle?" Fili spoke softly.

Thorin looked up as if out of a daze. " Oh, yes. Fili, as I am sure you and your brother have noticed, I do not trust the ranger. She is hiding something, I would like you and your brother to keep a watch on her, make sure she doesn't jepordize this mission."

" And Mr. Boggins?" Kili asked seriously.

"Him?" Thorin scoffed, " I highly doubt our 'burglar' will leave the comfort of his hole."

And with this Thorin stood and left. Fili pondered what his uncle had said, 'she is hiding something' what on earth could she be hiding?

"Lads," Dwalin pulled Fili from his thoughts, " we're to join in the living room."

X

Leila had stormed from Fili in such a rage, it had felt wonderful. She entered the kitchen, to find Bombur hunting for snacks, she chuckled. Bombur took notice of her and reddened. an ashamed look covered his appearence.

" Don't worry," Leila chortled," I won't tell a soul." She smiled and walked out into the hall, and ran right into Bilbo Baggins.

"Oh, pardon me." he said politely.

Leila moved aside, and watched him go to what must have been his bedroom. She turned and saw Thorin, and Balin, at the end of the passage.

"It seems we have lost our burlgar." said Balin mournfully, "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all what are we, merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Harldly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors among us." said Thorin affectionately.

"Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these dwarfs over an army from the iron hills, for when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this." Balin pleaded. " You have a choice. You've done honorably for our people. You've built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peice and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father this has come to me." Thorin said holding up the key, " They drempt of the day when the dwarfs of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

" Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

And with that they withdrew into the living room. Leila was amazed at the stubborn loyalty of dwarfs. She heard a low hum eminating from the living room, and went to inspect.

Once again the dwarfs of Erebor were singing.

 _Far over, the misty mountains cold_ _To dungeons deep, and caverns old_ _We must away, ere break of day_ _To find our long, forgotten gold._ _The pines were raoaring, on the height_ _The winds were moaning, in the night_ _The fire was red it flaming spread._ _The trees like torches, blazed with light._

The dwarfs were silent for a long time. They watched the fire die to embers before Thorin said, " We have a long journey ahead of us, we'd best get some sleep." And with that the dwarfs dispersed and found places to rest their heads for the evening. Bombur chose the pantry to hunt for any other traces for food there might be left. Fili and Kili rested right by the door, so they wouldn't be left if they chanced to over sleep. Balin chose a comfortable reclining chair to rest his old and weary bones. The rest of the dwarves picked other precarious places, that suited their needs. Leila chose right under the china cabinet. She had seen a dwarf with a star looking hair do, trying to make off with some of the finer silverware before he was caught and ordered to put it back. It was hours before Leila could finally sleep, but it wasn't very restful for nightmares infiltrated the few precious moments she had to rest.

 **Thank you for being patient, and I'm so sorry that the first chapter back isn't very long, but I felt this was a good place to stop. Please leave reviews with suggestions, and critiques if you wish, they really help more than you'd think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank every one who is reading this. and hopefully enjoying it! I look forward to all the reveiws.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, all other characters to their respective owners.**

X

 _Leila was running down a narrow passage. The walls were ebony, and sleek. As she neared a light Leila slowed, and began to silently creep. "Tell uuk whaav kulknej wanav avo know."_ (Translation: Tell us what we want to know.) _An ugly husky voice spoke in black speech. Leila peered around the corner and saw her sister bound; standing before her was Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler, looking gross as ever. " I have already told you I work alone, I have no partner. Or has your small mind not comprehended that." Leila focused on Celeste, she had a gash in her cheek that was oozing blood, she looked a sickly green. She was being held up by two orcs, her left leg was bent at an odd angle and it looked as though a warg had tried to rip it off._

 _"Jiak kij noav auk ukavupid auk lat evinaj avhink. Jiak know ro avhe pair rangeruk nalkriuk work for pay, avo vanquiukh illska." with this he laughed, "Nalkroro do lat avhink lat ayh katu? Jiak evinaj avhink lat ukmaravas, avhan avo bi inavo ukuch ij avrap."_ (I am not as stupid as you would think. I know about the paired rangers who work for pay, to vanquish evil. Why do you think you are here? I would have thought you smarter, than to fall into such an obvious trap.) _Leila gasped, before promptly covering her mouth. The orcs looked in her direction and sniffed, "Jiak saib ukmell lav-li."_ (I can smell her.) _Leila started back down the passage, suddenly she felt a knife at her back and stopped. She was thrust into the room with an orc tailing behind her. Bolg had Celeste by her collar and she was suspended at least 6 inches off the ground. "So lat've decidun avo join uuk, gism rraus."_ (So you've decided to join us, half breed.) _Bolg sneered. " Lei," Cel spoke weakly, "You should have gone when you had the chance."_

 _Leila's eyes stung with hot tears as she glared at Bolg. Her hands clasped in front of her, fingering the dagger hidden in her sleeve. In a swift move she pulled it out and stabbed the orc behind her, then went to throw it at Bolg when she got hit in the shoulder with an arrow. She fell to her knees, and looked up to where Bolg stood, her vision was blurry and she was seeing double. She blinked and they came back into focus. "Lat ukhould noav have done avhaav, gism rraus,"_ (You should not have done that, half breed.) _Bolg said with a sneer. Leila looked at Celeste's terrified eyes, Bolg thrust his spear like sword through her middle, and she let out a final gasp. "NO!" Leila screamed. Bolg dropped Cel's lifeless body to the floor. Leila reached for the sword of a fallen orc and grasped the handle. She stood up wearily. Bolg was near and she swiped, but narrowly missed him. He kicked her in the chest and she went flying, he stomped over to her and picked her up by the neck. She gasped for air, and her vision started to blacken. "Jiak ukhall avake pleaukure shal killaumn lat."_ ( I shall take pleasure in killing you.) _Bolg smiled. Leila brought the sword up and stabbed Bolg in the chest, he dropped her with an angry shriek, and stumbled back. His orc subordinates, dragged him down a passage till his shrieks could be heard no more. Leila dragged herself over to her sister, and cradled the corpse in her arms. Tears stung her cheeks, and fell onto her sister. Suddenly there was a blinding light, that rendered Leila temporarily blind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see two Gandalf the Grey's, she blinked and tried to focus, but it was no good, she fell to the ground her vision going black, the last thing she saw was the Lady Galadriel hurriedly walking towards her and her sister._

X

Leila was being shook awake, she was suddenly staring into the very concerned face of Gandalf. She was covered in sweat, she looked around, and all the dwarfs slept soundly. " Why did you wake me?" She asked, " It is not time to go, the dwarfs haven't even begun to stir."

"I was worried about you child," Gandalf said tenderly, " what did you dream about." The look on his face told Leila, that he already knew.

" You know exactly what I dreamt about." she said turning to get new clothes from her pack.

" How many times have you had it?"

" This week? This Month? Or is it this year that you ask about?" Leila snapped.

" Let's try this week."

" 3."

" My dear Leila," Gandalf spoke softly, " It wasn't your fault you mustn't keep blaming yourself."

Leila looked over her shoulder at Gandalf and gave a glare. Of course it was her fault, her mistake, her slip up, had cost the life of the most important person in her life. She took her new clothes and went to the bathroom to change out of her now wet clothes.

She changed into a forest green tunic, and brown leggings, and re-braided her long auburn hair in one long french braid down the back. When she exited the bathroom, she found that all the dwarves had stirred, set things to rights, and were now gearing up to leave. She hurried and placed her neatly folded clothes into her pack. After inspecting her swords and daggers she sheathed them and strapped her sword harness to her back. Then she threw on her cloak, and shouldered her pack and made her way out the door.

"Leila, my dear," Gandalf said beckoning her, " I think it is time you are properly introduce to the dwarfs of our company." Three dwarves approached; the funny hat, the axe in his head, and Bombur, who she already knew. " This is Bofur, Bifur, and Bomber." They bowed low at the waist and Bofur said, " At your service." Then they left, as three more approached. The star hairdo, the intricately braided one, and the one with what looked to be a bowl cut. " Nori, Dori, and Ori."

"At your service." they said in unison, bowing low at the waist. They went through the rest of the dwarves each of them bowing low at the waist. In addition she met Balin and Dwalin, the bald tatooed dwarf. Oin and Gloin. And although she already knew Fili and Kili, they dramatically introduced themselves, once again. And then Thorin. Leila bowed also and introduced herself, " Leila. at your service."

"Now we have all of this out of the way lets go." said Thorin impatiently. And with that they started down the narrow paths, to a small opening where the ponies were.

All the dwarves went to their respectable ponies, only leaving one for actually riding. "Leila." Gandalf called. He lead over to her a lovely chestnut quarter horse mare. She patted her mussle. She had white socks and was 14, maybe 15, hands tall. "Does she have a name?" Leila breathed. " No, the owner didn't think to name her she's only a year and 1/2.

" I think I will call you Poppy." The horse nickered.

Fili took this particualr moment to walk over. " Yeh need help mounting that steed lass." he said jokingly. Leila half heartedly glared. " I will be fine by myself master dwarf." Leila had had a horse of her own once, it was a black Arabian named Redeemer. But alas he had also been killed. As gracefully as Leila could she flung herself up on to the saddle. And they set out on the road to Erebor.

X

Awhile later the dwarfs began taking bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up.

" 5 gold pieces he won't show." Kili shouted. Nori was taking a tally.

" I'll take that bet." Leila said to him.

There were very few of them who belived the hobbit would show.

A short while later she heard the disinct pattering of feet against the forest floor. Five minutes later she heard Bilbo's voice yell, " WAIT! WAIT!" The company halted and turned. "I signed it." Bilbo said triumphantly. Balin took out a magnifying glass and looked it over. "Everything appears to be in order." he said, " Bilbo Baggins, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

" Someone get him a pony." Thorin said gruffly.

" A pony? There's no need I've been on my fair share of walking holidays. I even made it as far a frog morton once." but despit his very polite protests, Fili and Kili soon picked him up by the shoulders and plopped him on the pony named Myrtle. He looked so uncomfortable.

" Pay up Nori." Oin called from the back. The dwarfs began tossing bags of money around.

" What's this?" Bilbo asked, bewildered.

"They took bets as to whether you'd turn up or not. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." answered Gandalf.

" And what did you think?"

"Well..." Gandalf hesitated before catching his own sack of coins, " I never doubted you for a moment my dear fellow."

Leila turned around in her seat, " Kili," she called, the dwarf turned to face her. A sly grin covered her face, " Pay up."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to give her a horse even though she is quite small, but it looked like Gandalf had a horse in the movie. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and kind of what you want to happen. Although I must warn you I have a story line in my head, but I may be persuaded to add in somethings. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, all other characters to the respective owners.**

 **I will be answering guest reviews at the end of the chapters from now on. :)**

X

A few weeks later the company made camp on a cliff like structure. It was a peaceful evening, and Leila couldn't sleep. Her insomnia was particularly bad this night. She sat up near the fire with Fili and Kili; watching the flames dance, and sharpening her swords and daggers. She saw Bilbo tossing and turning, he had made the mistake of trying to sleep next to Bombur. He stood up and went over to the ponies and began to murmur to Myrtle.

Leila turned her attention back to her sharpening, and without realizing it she began to hum. She looked up after a few minutes to find Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, and Gandalf staring at her. She realized what she had been doing and blushed.

"That was a pretty song lass," said Balin tenderly, " What is it?"

" Just a lullaby my Ada used to sing to my sister and I."

"Sister?" Fili questioned.

She went to answer when a peircing shriek split the night. She tensed and placed her hand on Silencer. Bilbo came trotting over looking shooked, "What was that?"

"Orcs." said Kili.

"Orcs?"

" They attack at night. Really quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Bilbo looked mortified, and Fili and Kili started to snicker.

" You think that's funny. You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin said furiously.

" We meant nothing by it." said Kili ashamed.

" No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, turning to walk towards the edge of the cliff.

" Possibly to throw himself off at their stupidity." Leila thought. She had grown fond of Kili and Fili, and all the dwarfs, but they never ceased to reach new height with their stupidity.

" It's alright laddie," said Balin, sympathetically, " Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin began to tell the tale, about the battle of Moria where King Thror had been decapitated by The Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler. Thorin's father ,Thrain, had also been lost in that battle. She knew the story well. " There was no feast, no song that night. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then. There is one whom I could follow, there is one I could call king." Leila looked at Thorin with an admiring gaze, as did the rest of the dwarfs.

" And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, " What happened to him.

" He shrunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin spat, " and died of his wounds." Gandalf, Balin, and Leila shared a knowing look. They knew that he hadn't died, that he had somehow survived the ordeal.

X

The next day around mid-afternoon the company was caught in the midst of a down pour. Leila seeing that Bilbo had forgotten to bring a cloak, undid hers and draped it around his shoulders. He smiled at her gratefully, she nodded graciously and rode on.

" Mr. Gandalf," Dori called, " can't you do something about this deluge."

" Oh come on Dori," Leila called playfully, thrusting her arms out, " It never hurt anybody." She let the rain drops land on her face, and she felt years younger.

" It is raining master dwarf, if you want to change the weather, you'd best find yourself another wizard."

" Are there any other's?" Bilbo queeried, " Wizards, I mean."

" There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two Blue wizards although I have quite forgotten their names."

"Alandor and Pollando." Leila supplied.

" Ah yes. And then there is Radagast the brown."

" Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?"

Leila laughed so hard at this comment she nearly lost her seating.

" He is a very great wizard, in his own way." As Gandalf told the hobbit about Radagast, Leila recalled her own fond memories. Her sister and her had stayed with him for a few years learning about plants, and different animals, what could be used, what was poisonous, etcetera. Cel had bonded with him over their unfailing love of animals, and nature.

A few hours later the company came to a burned down house, and Thorin decided that this was the place to set up camp.

" I think we should move on," Gandalf announced to Thorin, " We could make for the hidden valley." Leila perked up at this.

" I told you I will not go near that place." Thorin said.

" But the elves could help us. I did not give you that map and key..."

" I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped, cutting him off.

Gandalf stormed away. " I will never understand the stubborness of dwarfs." he half shouted.

" Where are you going?" Bilbo questioned.

" To seek the company of the only one with any sense." At this Leila began to stand up and walk over to him, obviously Gandalf had seen that she was in desperate need of some intellectual conversation.

" And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

" Myself, Mr. Baggins." Gandalf retorted. Leila stopped and watched Gandalf ride away. He thought she had lost her senses. She was half tempted to ride after him, but decided against it, she would just have to give him an earful when he returned.

Leila approached Thorin, " He's right you know." she said, leaning against what was once a door frame. Thorin glared at her. " There is something not right about this place," she continued, " you would be wise to move the company a little farther ahead."

" When I want the advice of a human Ranger, I will ask for it. I am the leader of this company, and if you don't like how I lead you can leave. Don't think for one second just because the wizard hand picked you l, that I trust you." He said harshly.

" Well," Leila replied, " I guess it's a good thing that I have no intention of trusting a stubborn, pigheaded, self absorbed twat." And with that she turned on her heel and stalked away from him.

It was still a few hours till the meal would be ready, and Leila had time to kill. She occupied her time sharpening her swords, she had to keep them regularly sharpened, because sometimes at night when she couldn't sleep she went deep into the woods and practiced sparing with the trees. She was sharpening Retribution when Fili happend upon her.

" What's that?" he asked.

" I would think you would know what a sword looks like, master dwarf."

" It doesn't look man made. Nor does it look to be of dwarvian skill either. It is too elegant a blade."

" It was made in Gondolin." She replied.

" By Elves." Fili's face went into a scowl.

" You were admiring the blade not a moment before." Leila raised an eyebrow at him. " It's name is Retribution, the Avenger of Crime. And this one, " she said picking up Silencer, " is Silencer, Champion of the Shadows." She said brandishing it. Fili looked in awe. " The names are a bit too melodramtic for my taste, but I guess the Elves of the first age had a flare for dramtics huh?" Fili just kept staring at her stupidly, so she went back to sharpening, and chose to ignore him.

Awhile later their supper was ready.

" He's been gone a long time." said Bilbo, worriedly.

" He's a wizard," Leila comforted, " I'm sure he'll be just fine."

" But will he come back?" Bilbo questioned, fright threatened to take over his countenance.

As Leila went to answer, Thorin said, " We have no need to concern our selves with the whereabouts of Gandalf. He chose to leave, his fate no longer concerns any of us."

" How can you say that?" Leila snapped, " He is a friend. I will never understand how you can be so pigheaded, and inconsiderate."

" And I will never understand why females need to meddle in everyone elses business."

Leila flared, " I thought I would never understand how the dwarfs had no friends, now I know."

If looks could kill Thorin's glare would probably have killed her a hundred times over. Bilbo was asked to take food to Fili and Kili watching the ponies. Bomber went in for another helping, and Bofur swatted his hands away.

" Here Bombur," Leila said offering him her bowl, " I've lost my appetite." This last part she directed at Thorin. Then she sat off to the side of the group to compose an entry.

 _' Dearest Cel,_

 _I'm starting to lose my nerve. I know I promised you a long time ago that I would learn to control my temper and my harsh tounge. But alas I am no better at it than when you passed on. I think you would rather enjoy this group of dwarfs though. I think that if you were on this journey with me, you would be enraptured by everything they do, and probably have an answer for me, or at least an educated guess, as to why they are so stubborn and set in their ways. I must admit Thorin especially is getting on my nerves, he doesn't trust me, not that he has any reason to, and he's constantly rubbing off on his nephews, one would think the hatred for Elves had begun when the first dwarf was hune from rock. I almost wish you were here to give him a piece of your mind, and tell him off, he might actually listen to you, as most people did._

 _Leila'_

Leila set her journal aside, to find Balin standing before her.

" May I help you?" she inquired.

" Ye can't be so hard on Thorin lass. Tis not his fault, his Grandfather had the same disposition. He's tried hard to the right thing for our people."

" That does not give him the right to try and command those who are not under his rule." Balin nodded in agreement.

" Yet all the same, Thorin does as best the can. He wasn't taught like many were, the weight of an entire kingdom was thrust upon him."

" Decency is something I figured he would have been taught by now. But I guess he skipped that lesson."

Balin cast his eyes down, " You've lost your kin, you know only part of his greif. He lost his grandfather, and father, then had the weight and lives of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. And he tries to bear it alone, but it is wearing on him, I have seen it wear him down over the years."

Leila looked down, she knew that Thorin had lost much, still that did not give him the right to be such an arrogant pratt. She sighed.

Then Fili and Kili came running through the trees. " Bilbo's been taken!" Kili cried.

"Him and half a dozen ponies," Fili chimed.

Thorin grit his teeth, he was annoyed and dismayed at the hobbit.

" It's trolls." said Fili.

" Trolls?!" Leila asked, confused. Trolls did not come south, at least not for an age.

" Let's go rescue the halfling." Thorin said exasperatedly.

" What is the plan?" inquired Leila.

"Plan?"

" These are trolls, they may be big and stupid, but they are quite a bit larger than we are. We can't just go running in there with swords flailing, and screaming a battle cry. So then I ask, what is the plan?"

" To run in there with our swords flailing. screaming a battle cry." Thorin said seriously. And with that the dwarfs ran off into the wood.

Leila shook her head, " They're going to get themselves killed." She grabbed her swords and ran off into woods, devising a plan.

 **A/N: Thank you to every one who has followed and favorited this story, you guys keep me going. Please leave a review about what you think, and hopefully I will be able to get into a more constant posting schedule.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind words. I am going to be putting more Leila/Fili interactions in coming chapters, I'm just trying to figure out how to word them so they don't seem cheesy, and cliché, but still cute and romantic at the same time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHIN' JUST MY OC'S! :)**

X

Leila was running through the trees, she couldn't believe she was actually going to go help people who deliberately put themselves in harms way, but then again that was her job. She was paid to get people out of trouble, to save them from themselves. Leila found herself worrying about if a certain blonde dwarf was ok, and stopped dead in her tracks. Why was she so concerned about him? There was any number of dwarfs out there, if there was anyone she should be worried about it should be Bilbo, the poor hobbit was either dead, or fatally wounded. So why was she thinking about Fili? She shook the thoughts out of her mind and ran to the clearing.

The dwarfs were all screaming their best insults and battle cries, as they fought three of the biggest mountain trolls she had ever seen. She hurriedly scampered up a tree, and crouched on one of the branches. She unsheathed Silencer, and jumped onto the shoulder of a particularly ugly troll, and stabbed him before being thrown off of him and into a tree, and losing consciousness, Silencer still in her hand.

X

Fili was fighting with everything he had. He was putting all of his effort into fighting these big ugly nincompoops. The dwarves had to be nimble and light footed, if they lingered in one place too long the trolls had the opportunity to grab them. Fili could hear his brethren screaming the best battle cry he'd ever heard, he also heard Kili and Bofur shouting insults trying to confuse the hideous buffoons. Fili allowed his mind to wander slightly to Leila, and wonder if she had followed them, or stubbornly stayed at the camp. His questions were answered when he saw a light figure jump from a tree onto the shoulder of a troll and stab him there, before being flung off and into a tree. Fili began to run towards the unmoving body, he began to feel despair creeping into his mind when suddenly the fighting ceased and he looked to the cause of silence. The trolls had Bilbo by his arms and legs, " Drop your arms," one troll said, " Or we'll rip his off." Thorin scowled and looked down as he dropped his sword at his feet. The rest of the company followed suit.

The trolls ordered half of them to get into burlap sacks, and the other half to stirp to their underwear, they were then bound to a spit, and placed over a fire. Fili stole glances over to the place where Leila lay, she still had no tmoved, and he feared she was dead, he feared she would never come to know him, the way he wished to know her. He paused at this thought. In what way DID he wish to know her? Why should he care if she knew him at all? They weren't anything special to each other, they were two strangers in the same company , with the same mission. Yet he still found himself wanting to rush to her, wanting to hold her in his arms to see if she was ok, to know her deeply. He wanted to know her fears, what brought her joy, what weapons she liked best, what she was like as a child. He tried not to think of these things, but in the face of what seemed to be imminate death, he found himself only wanting to think of what they would discuss of they were better aquainted, if they were friends.

Alas, he was pulled out of these thoughts by Bilbo, who was saying, "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need a lot more than sage before you plate this lot up. I have a secret for cooking dwarf." This started to worry Fili, why was Bilbo trying to help the creatures that were trying to kill them.

" What do you know about cooking dwarf." one troll spat.

" Quiet let the Flurrgablurbrerhobbit talk."

" The secret is to skin them first."

Bilbo received an uproar from all the dwarfs, " What the bloody hell are you saying?" yelled Fili.

"Tom get a filitin knife."

" That is rubbish I've eaten plenty with there skins on , and they tasted fine. "

"There can't be nothin wrong with havin a bit o' raw dwarf." one said, picking up Bombur, " Nice and crunchy."

"N-n-n-not that one he's infected."

" You what?"

" He's got worms in his..tubes." Bilbo stammered nervously, "In fact they all have, they're all infested with parasites. I wouldn't risk, it I really wouldn't."

" For heaven sake did he say parasites?"

" We don't have parasites you have parasites."

Thorin kicked Kili in the back and Fili began to see what Bilbo was doing.

"I've got parasites as big as me arm."

"I've got huge parasites, mine are the biggest parasites."

"We're riddled."

"Absolutely riddled."

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well.." said Bilbo, with a slight smirk on his face.

" You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo said, looking very offeneded.

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all." a rather beautiful female voice rang out, and became music to Fili's ears. Leila was alive and well, and Fili was relieved.

X

Leila had been woken up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes, and immediately felt a throbbing in her head and an ache in her body. Gandalf was leaning over her. She immediately slapped him. He stumbled back surprised and quite frankly confused. " Do not ever leave me alone like that with them again." Gandalf chuckled and said, " It is very nice to see you too. But we must hurry." She noticed that the sun was rising, and knew what that meant. She and Gandalf leapt quietly through the rocks until they came behind a boulder. They could here Bilbo saying outrageous thing to the trolls to stall for time. Leila smiled at the smart little hobbit.

"You must make a distraction for the trolls." Gandalf instructed, as he began to murmur a spell.

Leila jumped up onto the rock right as the trolls said, " This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" said Bilbo in disbelief.

" Fools?"

" The dawn will take you all." Leila shouted.

" Who's that?"

"Can we eat her too?"

Just then the boulder she was standing on split in half, and exposed the trolls to sunlight, and they turned to stone. The dwarfs began to cheer and Gandalf stepped out from behind the boulder, and together they made their way down to the dwarfs. Leila helped Bilbo and Kili out of their sacks while Gandalf helped the rest. She turned around to see what she could do for the ones on the spit, when she finally noticed that they were in their under garments, and she flushed. Fili, who was facing her crimsoned, and shut his eyes as if he was willing it to be undone.

" I'm just going to go...over there." Leila said, and promptly left to join Gandalf and Thorin.

" Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south." Thorin was saying.

"Not for an age-" Gandalf began.

"When a darker power ruled these lands." Leila finished. "Gandalf could this mean what I think it means?"

Gandalf said nothing for a moment and looked at his shoes, " It could just be a coincidence but we have to be on our guard."

"But if it isn't just a coincidence, if he has returned-"

"My dear girl when I say it could just be a coincidence, I mean let us hope it is merely a coincidence." Gandalf snapped, and Leila could see the fear in his eyes.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Leila said changing the subject. "There must be a cave nearby."

X

After everyone had gotten dressed and collected their weapons and collected their camp and ponies, and went to find the suspected troll cave nearby. Getting within a five foot radius of that place made Leila's stomach churn, she made the decision not to enter the horrid looking place and made her way to a tree to sit down. Her head had been in a state of constant throbbing, and it was a little hard to breathe, she had to take short, sporadic breaths to ease the pain. She closed her eyes to get the feeling that her head was swimming to stop, when she heard someone come and stand in front of her. She peeked at the person through her lashes and saw Fili. She stood up, and immediately regretted it the swimming feeling came back more intense, but she shrugged it off, and fought through the pain.

" I saw you fight." Fili said.

"Thank you." A soon as she said it Leila wanted to drop dead. She knew thank you was not the proper response so why had her big fat mouth blurted it out.

" You fight good."

"Ok." Again not the right response, what the hell was wrong with her, why was she getting so mixed up and tongue tied. She wanted to crawl into that Troll Hoard and die.

X

As he walked away Fili was silently cursing himself. _"I saw you fight? How creepy is that. You fight good? True, but could it have been anymore awkward?"_ He thought. Fili was mortified to say the least. He could not for the life of him figure out why he couldn't just talk to her. He had never had trouble before talking to the ladies, both dwarf and human alike. he had wanted to say some many other things. He wanted to tell her that she was unlike any other woman he had ever met. He wanted to tell her he admired her profession, that when he saw he hit that tree his heart lurched out of his body, and he was worried she was dead, when she didn't move. These thoughts made him stop, what did he even know about her other than that she was brave, stubborn, had a fearless turn of phrase, and once had a partner. She was a virtual stranger, and he couldn't find the words to ask her about any of it.

X

After a time, they exited the hoard. Leila could feel a slight rumble in her feet, but it was getting more insistant, and closer. Soon she heard Thorin yell, " Something's coming." they all drew their weapons. Suddenly, a sled pulled by rabbits burst through the trees, and the driver was yelling, " Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

" Radagast." Leila called affectionately, and sheathed her sword.

" It's Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

" I was looking for you Gandalf. Somthing's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf said as he ushered Radagast off.

Leila smiled towards them affectionately.

" It would seem that our Ranger has a soft spot." Kili said jokingly.

" It would seem I do." Leila smiled.

" How do you know him?" Bilbo queried.

" He was my teacher."

"What did he teach you about?" This time it was the timid voice of Ori that asked.

" Herbs. Medicines. Things like that."

"Was that before or after your partner died?" Nori asked, which earned him several nudges, " What? I just want to know."

"Before."

"And what was she to you?" This time it was Dwalin "To my understanding Rangers usually work alone."

A sad smile laid on her face, "She was my twin sister."

" What was her name?" Fili asked softly.

" Celeste. To say she was my better half is an understatement. She was the most humble, kind, and beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"How did she die?" she was surprised that Thorin asked this question.

" I killed her."

Everyone was stunned by this answer.

"I beg your pardon."

" I slipped up and made a mistake. A mistake that cost her life."

A warg howl cut there conversation short.

"Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No that was not a wolf."

"Kili! Get your bow." Thorin ordered.

A warg pounced on Ori, and every one rushed to kill it.

"Warg scouts." said Thorin disgusted, but Leila detected a hint of fear, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on."

" You are being hunted." Leila told him looking at Gandalf.

"We have to get out of here." said Gloin.

" We can't we have no ponies, they've bolted." Ori informed them.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast volunteered.

" These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Leila smiled, they finally had a plan.

X

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the newest chapter. I am trying to stockpile more chapters but I don't seem to have the time. Just wanted to take a moment to tell all of you that you are awesome, and I really appreciate all of you. You keep me motivated :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS NOTHING ELSE**

 **Warning this chapter holds Fili/Leila fluff!**

X

The company was running across the highland. Although Radagast was doing well in leading their attackers off they some how kept stumbling into their path and had to hide. Gandalf began to lead them into land that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why. They hid behind a boulder, but a warg and orc scout found them. Kili took out an arrow and shot the warg, it was bloody, as the rest of them stabbed it. It let out a blood curdling screech, and Leila knew the rest of the pack would not be far behind. They were on the move again. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf just looked at him. Soon they were cornered, and they drew their weapons. There was chaos everywhere.

"Move!"

"Run!"

"There they are."

"There's more coming."

"Kili! Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded."

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us."

"No he hasn't." Leila screamed.

" Stand your ground." Thorin ordered, scowling at Leila.

The orcs were closing in and fast. They were cutting them down but not fast enough.

"This way you fools." Gandalf said, popping up from behind a boulder.

They all ran and slid down into a cave like space. Leila jumped in right after Fili, and ended up rolling right on top of him. They laid there for a moment, then scrambled to their feet, crimsoning.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin screamed.

They could hear the orcs, and wargs coming for them then a horn sounded, and Leila knew exactly where they were. She looked to Gandalf in disbelief. She couldn't believe he would bring Thorin of all people to this place, especially since Thorin was going to kill him. Then an orc's body slid down their shaft with an arrow pierced right into it's jugular. Thorin leaned down and pulled the arrow out, "Elves." he said disgusted.

"I cannot see where this pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course." Bofur urged. The company began to descend into it. Leila followed just behind Bombur, and there were times when she was afraid he was going to be stuck. To make matters worse Fili was following just behind her, so if Bombur did happen to be stuck they would be quite near each other. Fortunately that did not happen. At last she saw the end of the path, and smiled. She was so glad to be back, to be home. The rest of the company came out into the little ledge, and they caught their breath. The city sparkled with the light of the late afternoon sun. Leila could feel the familiar aura of peace, and tranquility. It was soothing.

"The valley of Imladris." said Gandalf, "In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered, in disbelief.

" Here lies the Last Homely House east of the sea."

" So this was your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemies." said Thorin in a rage.

" You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Leila snapped, " The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need answering. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

They made their way down to the bridge, and passed through the gates. For the first time in a while Leila felt as though she could let her guard down here, that she was safe.

"Mithrandir." her dear friend Lindir said, as he descended the stairs.

" Ah Lindir." Gandalf greeted.

" Stay sharp." Thorin whispered harshly. Leila rolled her eyes at this. Thorin was being paranoid for no reason at all.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

" Not here? Where is he?"

Just then the clip clopping of horses hooves sounded, a patrol of elves, with Lord Elrond at the front was heading for them.

" Close ranks." Thorin shouted.

The dwarfs tightened together as the horses started to circle them. Leila had been pushed into the middle by Dwalin, and was beginning to be crushed by Bombur's rather large backside. She was furious, at everyone! At the elves for purposely trying to scare them. At dwarfs for being so damn pigheaded.

"Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond."

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." It was then that Elrond truly looked at the group, although Leila was sure he couldn't see her, because Dwalin, who was rather tall for a dwarf, was standing in front of her.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. I do not believe we have met. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond turned to Lindir and began to speak his native tongue.

"What does he say," said Gloin haughtly, " Does he offer us insults?"

"No," Leila spoke up as she pushed her way to the front, and turned to face the dwarfs," He is offering us food."

The dwarfs discussed for a moment before saying, "Well in that case, Lead on."

Leila turned to face her host and smiled.

"Monelwen." Elrond said affectionately, " It had been a while since you have graced us with your prescence."

"It's just like coming home."

It was at that moment that Arwen came running down the steps. She caught sight of Leila, and let out a small excited shriek. She ran and embraced her in the human fashion, which was rare for an elf. "It has been so long, come your rooms are just how you left them. Let us get you cleaned up. Have you been sleeping well? You look tired." Arwen spoke so quickly it was hard to keep up, she had dropped her usual composed and calm exterior, as she usually did when around Leila, And so she followed her to her rooms on the far side of the palace.

X

Leila entered her rooms, and was filled with nostalgia. Her oak bed was tidy, her desk had a few possessions on it. It was simple by anyone's standards, but it was just the way she liked it. She didn't need a lot to be happy. She was shown to a hot bath, and was told that there would be a gown set out on the bed when she was finished. She didn't really like dresses or things related, but she was like any human, she could enjoy luxury's of life from time to time. She just might go mad if it was a regular occurrence. She undressed and lowered herself into the hot bath, and watched the water immediately turn brown as the filth washed away from her body. She pulled the lavender oil from it's place and poured a little into her hand, and began to wash. The more she scrubbed, the more filth came off of her. It wasn't as though the company didn't bathe, but it was hard for her to find a place of privacy away from the group but not too far away. So there had been times when she had fore gone the luxury of bathing. She submerged herself under the water, and washed all the dirt, and gunk from her hair.

She pulled a white silk robe over her, and walked to the small vanity in the room. She began to massage scented oils into her damp hair. When she was finished she did it in a simple braid, and weaved strands of silver thread into it the way her mother had taught her and Celeste to. When she was finished she thought she might look even regal. She turned to the dress that was lying on her bed. It was unlike any of the dresses you'd see elf maids wear. It was white satin, with a deep blue sheer fabric over the top, the sleeves were not quite as long as the usual elven dress, and it did not have a very long train but it was still elegant, she slipped into it, and was just finishing the fastening when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Lindir. His jaw dropped a little and he smiled, " Never fail to take my breath away."

"That is an easy thing to do." Leila said smiling, and made a playful jab at his stomach.

He offered her his arm and began to lead her to the dining area.

"Whime care- tye linne- as sí nórë Monelwen, yare tye sinte tye could fírima? Mana na- i purpose -o a meaningless quest? " (Why do you go with these people Monelwen, when you know you could die? What is the purpose of a meaningless quest?)

"-yes na- vamme meaningless ana tien or ana me. Ni sinte mana -yes na- ana n- er, ana have lala er. Ar lala where." (It is not meaningless to them or to me. I know what it is to be alone, to have no one. and no where.)

"Tye have símen, ar tye have me. " (You have here, and you have me.)

He stopped in the corridor, and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled affectionately.

"Ni have told tye Lindir, ni would vamme care- tye anime tare happime than tye would care- me. Ni consider tye a verime melin nur indeed, ar cherish our lú o-. Mal ve úqua tare than friends. " (I have told you Lindir, I would not make you any more happy than you would make me. I consider you a very dear friend indeed, and cherish our time together. But as nothing more than friends.)

"Alas ni estel er amaurea tye lótesse ahime- your ore." (Alas I hope one day you may change your mind.)

She smiled at him, and they proceeded to the dining room. The moment they entered the room fell silent, they stared at her in awe. She hid the grin that threatened to break lose. Dwalin was looking at her with hate and disappointment. Fili was filled with something that she had never had someone look at her before with; she had seen it when men had looked at Celeste, even women, but she had never seen anyone look at her like that, it was..jealousy.

X

Fili watched as Leila was friendly and carted off by the she elf. He was confused. Why did she know them so well? How did she know them? Why had she not told him? The dwarfs were then ushered to a large room that connected with a large balcony. They wandered and looked around until they heard the door open, and in walked Gandalf. They all had a million questions.

"How does our ranger know Lord Elrond?" Thorin demanded.

"Who is she really?" Dwalin also asked skeptically.

"Everyone sit and quiet down. I will tell you everything you want to know. If only for the sake of Leila."

He paused as everyone took their places. He sat down in a large chair, and sighed.

"Leila, as you know, is a ranger. She, as you also know, had a partner. That partner was her twin sister, Celeste. They were the best anyone had ever seen, they were like the yin and yang, they balanced each other out perfectly. About, oh I dunno, maybe five or six years ago. They had a mission. I don't know all the details but I do know that it was a trap, and events took place that cost the life of her sister. She lost her will, and took hardly any jobs, but she did become a teacher and she has trained a few bright young pupils." Gandalf paused to light his pipe.

"So far you have answered none of our questions." Thorin said aggravated. He did not like the wizards round about way of speaking.

"Yes, yes. As to how she knows Lord Elrond, he is her uncle. Her father was an Elf, and he was a fine man. You might have known him Thorin, his name was Rainion." Thorin was stunned, he did remember the elf, he had always been kind to his father and grandfather, and himself. He had never treated anyone as though they were lesser than he. Then his thoughts hardened as he remembered that Rainion had also been no where to be found when his people needed help. He was selfish just like all the rest.

"I do, and yet where was he when my people were starving, when we had no home?" Thorin demanded.

"Dead I imagine, a few years before Smaug attacked, he had been killed by an orc raid on his villiage. He married a very lovely woman by the name of Dona. Donatella Ferngrew was her name, and there was and has never been a human beauty like hers. Although many attributed her beauty with the fact that she was infact a Dunedain, or part. Her grandfather had been an elf. Well anyway, when her and her sister were about 12 or so. Orcs attacked their villiage, and her father died protecting them. A year or so later their mother died of heartbreak. They were on their own for a while, and then they were recruited by the rangers, and trained more indepth. And that is her story, and all you need to know."

"You mean to tell me, " said Thorin barely containing his anger, " You put her in our midst even though she is an enemy."

"How is she your enemy Thorin Oakenshield? She is not an elf, she is only part elf, which is why I cannot see why you have an issue with her. She is a hard worker and a true warrior, and might just save your life one day, or maybe the life of your kin."

Fili was shocked. She was part elf. He was angry, but also hurt, he wanted her to tell him so many things. even though they were strangers. He wondered what this meant. He wondered if she might possibly be his One.

At that moment Lindir, or what ever his name was, said that their supper was ready, and he lead them to a grand dining hall. The elves were playing some dreadfully soft music. Fili was more of a sing along kind of dwarf himself. But the music was not the worst part of the place, they all looked at their bowls full of greens. Dwalin began sifting through his, " Where's the meat?" He said disappointed. Dori was trying to get Ori to try it, but he was having none of it. The way things were looking, bark off a worm infested tree would taste better than what they were being served at that moment. Fili looked around and saw that Leila wasn't there. he wondered where she might be at that moment. It was then that he noticed how silent it was, even the musicians had stopped playing. He turned around and there in the door way was Leila in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. The dirt was off of her face, and the twigs were out of her hair, and she looked exasperatingly beautiful. her eyes seemed to gleam, and her smile looked magical, and warm, but she came in on the arm of Lindir, and Fili found himself glaring. He felt something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, he wanted to be the one to escort her places, he didn't like the fact that she was looking content at Lindir. He especially hated the fact that she looked so stunning, but he liked her better with her hunting clothes on. He felt she looked more comfortable that way. Although the dress she wore brought out her stormy blue eyes, he felt he liked her better with a dirty face, and little twigs and leaves poking out of her braid. He realized she was looking at him in confusion, and he whipped away so fast that one of his braids came up and hit him in the eye. He grabbed it and bit back a curse. He began to angrily shove the bland leaves into his mouth.

X

Leila sat down next to her uncle, and smiled. But her smile immediately faded when she saw what was before her.. greens. She pushed her plate away, and grabbed a fruit.

"Is there something wrong?" Lord Elrond asked, glancing at her plate.

" I know you don't eat meat, uncle, I however cannot stand the leaves you pick straight from the trees."

"We grow these leaves special. They do not come simply from trees, they come from the ground." he scoffed.

"Ground or not, they still do not agree with me."

"Lindir would you go to the kitchens and tell cook we need some meat up here. Lady Monelwen especially requested it."

Lindir left to procure the the request. Leila carefully sliced her pear and and took careful bites while listening to the conversation. The table she was at was speaking of politics, something she cared really nothing for. The dwarfs were complaining about everything, the music, the food, where they sat. Then Bofur got up and said, "Well lads there's only one thing for it." Everyone at her table turned to see what was about to happen. Then Bofur stepped up onto a SACRED PEDESTAL, and began to sing:

 _There's an inn, there's an inn_

 _There's a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The man in the moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill._

 _The Olster has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five stringed fiddle;_

 _And up and down he string his bow_

 _Now squeaking high, now purring low_

 _Now sawing in the middle._

 _The land lord keeps a little dog_

 _That's might fond of jokes;_

 _When there's good cheer among the guests_

 _He cocks an ear at all the jests_

 _And laughs until he chokes_

By this time all the dwarfs had joined in and began to through food at one another. Leila was a bit embarrassed, but also amused.

 _They also keep a horned cow_

 _As proud as any queen;_

 _But the music turns her head like ale_

 _And makes her wave her tufted tail,_

 _and dance upon the green._

 _And O! The rows of silver dishes_

 _and a store of silver spoons._

 _For Sunday there's a special pair_

 _And these they polish up with care_

 _On Saturday afternoons_

 _The man in the moon was drinking deep_

 _and the cat began to wail._

 _A dish and a spoon on the table danced,_

 _The cow in the garden madly pranced,_

 _And the little dog chased his tail._

 _The Man in the Moon another mug_

 _And then rolled beneath his chair;_

 _And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,_

 _Till in the sky the stars were pale, and dawn was in the air._

 _Then the Olster said to his tipsy cat_

 _'The white horses of the moon_

 _They neigh and champ their silver bits;_

 _But their masters been and drowned his wits,_

 _And the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

 _So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

 _a jig that could wake the dead:_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune_

 _While the land lord shook the Man in the Moon_

 _'It's after three!' he said._

 _They rolled the man slowly up the hill_

 _and bundled him in the Moon,_

 _While his horses galloped in the rear,_

 _And the cow came capering like a dear,_

 _and a dish ran up with a spoon._

 _Now quicker the fiddle went dee-dum-diddle,_

 _the dog began to roar,_

 _The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_

 _The guests all bounded from their beds,_

 _And danced upon the floor._

 _With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!_

 _The cow jumped over the moon_

 _The little dog laughed to see such fun_

 _And the Saturday dish went off at a run,_

 _With the silver Sunday spoon._

 _The round Moon rolled behind a hill_

 _as the Sun raised up her head._

 _She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_

 _For it was day, to her surprise_

 _They all went back to bed._

Bofur finished with a flourish, and the dwarfs applauded and cheered. Just then the servers came in with trays of Elk meat, and set them before their guests. Needless to say the dwarfs were much pleased. Leila dished herself out some, and was getting ready to dig in when Elrond touched her hand gently.

"Seeing that your friends took it upon themselves to amuse. I would like for you to sing us a song." Leila paled, Thorin looked surprised, and Gandalf chuckled.

"You know Celeste was the musician." Leila said looking at her hands, " I haven't picked up an instrument in years."

Elrond stared at her with raised eye brows, and a pleading look.

"Of course if you absolutely want me to, I will oblige." She stood, and walked over to the musician stool, and silence fell as she picked up the stringed instrument. She began to strum and sing:

 _Come home, come home , ye merry folk!_

 _The sun is sinking and the oak_

 _in gloom has rapped his feet._

 _Come home! The shades of evening loom_

 _Beneath the flowers, and palely bloom_

 _Night-flowers white and sweet._

She paused and continued to strum, then she moved into the song:

 _Oh! My love, my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch,_

 _A long lonely time._

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much,_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love,_

 _I need your love._

 _God speed your love_

 _To me._

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea,_

 _To the sea,_

 _To the open arms of the sea._

 _Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me ,_

 _Wait for me,_

 _I'll be coming home wait for me._

 _Oh! My love my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch,_

 _A long lonely time._

 _And time goes by so slowly,_

 _And time can do so much._

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love,_

 _I need your love._

 _God speed your love,_

 _To me._

 _Lonely mountains gaze at the stars,_

 _At the stars,_

 _Waiting for the dawn of the day._

 _All alone I gaze at the stars,_

 _At the stars,_

 _Dreaming of my love far away._

 _Oh! My love, My darling._

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time._

 _And time goes by so slowly,_

 _And time can do so much._

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love,_

 _I need your love._

 _God speed your love to me._

She finished this last note, and it rang throughout the silent dining area. The dwarfs were dumbstruck, the elves were satisfied. Leila locked eyes with Fili, and blushed. He was staring at her in amazement. and slack jawed. She set aside her instrument, and walked back to her seat. She took a bite of her meat, and noticed everyone was still gazing at her. Now she was uncomfortable.

"Well," She said, " Are you finishing your food or not?" The clinking of dishes started up again. But nothing was as loud as before, and Leila knew it was because of her.

 **A/N: This concludes chapter 9. It's the largest chapter I've written so far. And I had something completely different in my mind when i began to write it. I was going to make their stay in Rivendel only one chapter, but it seems they should stay there a while, and let Fili and Leila get some quality time together. Also I know that the Rangers, are usually Dunedain, but in this story i made it so they could be anyone, and that is why they didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary with her. Btw did it surprise you that she is a Dunedain, or had you guys already caught on?**

 **Also the songs that were sung do not belong to me.**

 **1\. The man in the moon**

 **2\. A stanza from a song that tolkien wrote.**

 **3\. Unchained Melody-Righteous Brothers**

 **I highly recommend listening to Unchained Melody, if you haven't heard it before, to get a better grasp of how she sounded.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC'S.**

 **A/N: Hey you guys I know it has been long since I last updated, but I hope you haven't given up hope on me just yet. P.S. long a/n at the end of the chapter as well. Sorry in advance /**

X

Later that night, Fili found himself at Leila's door. Or at least he had hoped it was her door. It was a rough guestimate considering that time that Lindir had been gone when he had fetched her. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he wanted to talk to Leila. He wanted to hear her tell him that she was a Dunedain. He wanted to hear her story from her. He knocked. For a moment there was nothing, then just as he was about to knock again, the door opened. Leila stood there in a white nightrobe. Her hair was down, and it hung over her shoulder on one side.

"What do you need?" She asked.

He wanted to make up some excuse that Thorin had sent him, but he couldn't, as he stared into those stormy blue eyes, he knew that he couldn't lie.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. He entered and was amazed and disappointed at the same time. her room was simple and had very little furniture. It had a bed, a desk/vanity, a wardrobe, and a lounge chair. Leila grabbed a jug of ale, that she had obviously been drinking previously, and took a gentle sip, and then offered him some. He smelled it and was immediately taken back.

"This is fire whiskey." She nodded, and he took a small sip, then handed it back to her. She took another sip, and headed out to the terrace, and sat on the banister taking yet another sip. Fili followed her and leaned up against the door frame.

"I hear if you drink too much of that stuff at one time it'll kill you." Leila looked at him with a blank expression, then she started to chug the liquor. Fili rushed over and yanked the jug out of her hand.

"Are you out of your mind?" his voice raised, "I just said too much of this stuff will kill you."

"I heard you."

"Do you have a death wish?"

" If I said yes what would you do?"

Fili just looked at her he had no idea what one would say in this situation.

"Are you alright?"

"You said you wanted to talk?" Leila said turning away from him.

"Gandalf told us about you." She looked at him and nodded, but said nothing. "Would you tell me the story?"

"I thought you said Gandalf told you."

"I want to hear you say it, I want you to tell me why you betrayed us." Leila looked at him through her lashes, the look she gave was not one of surprise, but more one of anger and hurt.

"And how, master dwarf, have I betrayed you?" her voice was low, but icy. She snatched the jug of ale back from him, and began to sip again.

"You're a part elf and you know the elves are our enemies."

"All elves? Why must the actions of some condemn the whole race? "

"Please just tell me your story." An argument about this was the last thing that he wanted.

Leila said nothing for a moment and sipped the whiskey. "I guess I should start before I was born." she looked at Fili and gestured for him to sit. He rested against the wall.

" My mother was a Dunedain, or at least partly, she was one-quarter elf. Her beauty was widely talked of by merchants and travelers. My father was on his way to the Iron Hills when he fell upon the town. Her family was not wealthy by any means and she kept herself afloat by singing in the local tavern. My father had stopped there to get some supplies, and rest in an actual bed." She paused again to sip the whiskey. After another moment she continued. " He always told me that he had first been attracted to her because she had a voice like smooth honey. But he eventually fell in love with her because of her character and fire like indignation, as he put it. They were married, and a year later they were pregnant with my sister and I. They decided that the forest was not a place for us, and moved back to my mother's hometown." She laid her head against the stone column and took a few more swigs of the alcohol before turning her back on Fili and looking up at the sky. " That is all I will tell you tonight, it's late."

She turned and looked at Fili, he couldn't read her. The feeling in his chest had settled some, but not a lot. He couldn't figure it out. he couldn't understand why he wanted to know so badly. He stood and shook himself, he made his way back through her room and to the door. He had barely opened it when he turned back to look at her and found her right behind him. Her eyes were wide in surprise, he just stared into them. It always astounded him every time he saw them that the could be so brilliant, and so blue. When it was said that eyes were the doorsteps to the soul it was no lie, he could see emotions, shock, there had been laughter there, but there also seemed to be an eternal sadness, that rested in them, he wished he knew everything so he could banish the sadness, and only fill her with joy, but at the moment he was not equipped to handle her problems no matter how much he wanted to.

"Good night." He managed to say, barely above a whisper.

"Good night." She whispered back.

Then Fili did something so impulsive, he almost frightened himself. He took her hand and brought the back of it up to his lips, and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles.

X

It had been a couple of weeks since the company had arrived at Rivendell and Leila had been avoiding Fili like the plague. Ever since that first night when he had come to her room and kissed her hand, she didn't know how to act around him. She made sure they were never in a room alone, she would purposely turn the other direction when she saw him in the corridor, and she never looked his way at dinner. Leila had been vulnerable, she had told him part of her story, she had opened up to him, and that was a mistake. It was a terribly miscalculated blunder on her part, she knew that now part of him would see her as a weak emotional woman. She was too vulnerable, but she hoped that her sudden coldness would ward him off, and help him realize, what happened would never... no could never happen again.

X

Fili was taking a bath. To be more specific all the dwarfs had decided that the large fountain at the edge of one of the larger main courtyards was the ideal place to take baths. Many were playing games, and usually, Fili would have joined but he had been a bit out of sorts lately. Since that first night when he talked with Leila. She had only told him part of the story, and he yearned to know more. Unfortunately Leila was avoiding him, she would practically run the opposite direction when she'd see him in the corridor, and Fili knew it was because he had made her uncomfortable. He didn't know how, but he knew that he had. He wanted to talk to her to work things out, but even if they were ever in a room alone, which was never the case, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should comfort her, or apologize, or just let it be and wait it out.

X

Leila was returning to her room from the library when she heard joyful shouting coming from one side of the courtyard below, she peered over and found that the company had decided that the sacred Fountain of Purity was the place to relieve themselves of their filth. She knew Elrond and Lindir must be absolutely appauled at the way the dwarves were behaving; Leila, however, enjoyed it immensely. Elrond needed to be pushed to his limits every now and then, all the elves did. Leila found that many Elves were very proud, and needed to be knocked off their high horse, to be humbled every so often.

Leila strode back to her room, with her favorite book. It was a book of architecture. Although Leila had virtually no skills in design, drawing, or mathematics, she enjoyed reading about how other people could be so talented. This particualr book was about the building of the war fortress Helms Deep. The book enlightened on every detail. It was her favorite because it included the one thing Leila was someone adept at understanding, war.

Leila was lost in her thoughts, and wasn't looking as she rounded a bend, so as fate would have it she ran into a wall. She stumbled back, surprised, then she realised it was not a wall she had run into, it was Fili.

Luckily he was clothed, somewhat. He had his undertop on, it was tucked into his trousers that were being held up by a pair of suspenders. His hair was still wet from the bath, and his undershirt clung to the wet skin underneath. Leila was trying to find her words. However, they seemed to have jumped out of her throat and scurried away, along with her dignity, because she just stood there infront of Fili, with her mouth agape, looking like an idiot.

"I'm very sorry." Fili said, tenderly.

Leila crimsoned, and looked away. For some strange reason this young dwarf had a way of making her feel as if her heart would beat out of her chest. She worked hars to reagin her composure that had long deserted her.

" It was, um, my fault." she said, hesitantly, "I wasn't watching where I was going." she finished without making eye contact with him. She moved out of his path, and proceeded to walk past him. She felt him take hold of her arm as she passed, it was not a hurtful grip, but a gentle, yet firm hold, and he pulled her close to him.

 **A/N: Whoa. I must say I very much enjoyed writing this chapter. I know the story is progressing very slowly, and I am updating very slowly, and not consitently at all, but I promise I won't keep them in Rivendell for much longer. As always reviews and little critques are always welcome. I promise I really am trying to be more consistant with everything really(it's my resolution for the new year/ decade.) But we'll have to see what the future brings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to post another one soon. Thank you**!


End file.
